


Hand Me Downs

by Scylla87



Series: Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: DCTV Bingo 2019, Gen, Pre-Series, Prompt: Lance Sisters, dctv gen events, national siblings day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Laurel is desperate to get rid of the new school clothes that her mother bought her. She's going to junior high after all; she can't show up wearing little kid clothes. Really, mothers know nothing at all.





	Hand Me Downs

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random story that popped into my head, in large part because I am having to go through my closet and get rid of a lot of clothes that don't fit anymore. I keep getting confronted with various items of clothing that I own that I have no idea where they came from or why I own them. It kind of sparked this idea. Hopefully you guys like it.

Hand Me Downs:

“Ugh,” Laurel groaned loudly as she shifted through her closet.

 

There wasn’t a single thing for her to wear, not to her first day at her new school. Everything she owned were baby clothes, something her little sister Sara would wear. How could her mom have thought any of it was acceptable for the first day of junior high? She sighed again. Mothers. They just didn’t know anything about the plight of eleven-year olds. What you wore on your first day mattered, and she couldn’t be caught dead in any of her new clothes. One of the shirts she’d bought had a unicorn on it even! Laurel couldn’t go to school wearing a unicorn! She’d die from the shame of it.

 

Shaking her head, she pulled down the shirt and threw it on her bed, followed almost immediately by the one beside it. With each discard, she shook her head pointedly. What did her mother think she was? Five?

 

She gave another sigh and gathered up the shirts she had discarded and stomped across the hall to her sister’s room. “Here, you have these,” she said, dumping the clothes onto Sara’s bed.

 

Her little sister looked up from the picture she was coloring and smiled broadly. “For keeps?” she asked, picking up the offending unicorn shirt at once.

 

Laurel rolled her eyes. “Yes, for keeps. Mom gave me that by mistake anyway. I don’t even like unicorns.”

 

“Yes you do,” Sara argued.

 

“I do not! Only babies like unicorns. Babies like you!”

 

“I am not a baby! I’m nine.”

 

Laurel rolled her eyes again. “Like I said, baby. A little elementary school baby. You still have recess. Only babies have recess. Everyone knows that.”

 

Sara screwed her face up, like she did when she was about to scream. Laurel was spared from having to hear it by the arrival of her mother, the very person she needed to see. “What’s going on girls?” she asked, looking between the sisters.

 

“Laurel brought me clothes. For keeps,” Sara piped in, holding up one of the shirts Laurel and dumped on her bed.

 

Dinah Lance looked to her oldest daughter, an eyebrow raised in question. “That’s brand new,” she said pointedly.

 

“But I can’t wear that,” Laurel protested, “not to school where people will see me! Please Mom. You must remember what it was like to be a kid. Junior high is important. If I show up wearing baby clothes, I’ll have to eat lunch alone for the rest of my life.”

 

Dinah sighed, looking between her daughters. “Those are perfectly good clothes. There is nothing wrong with them.”

 

“Nothing wrong?” Laurel retorted, mouth opening and closing in shock. “They have unicorns and teddy bears on them! I’ll be made fun of! I’m 11!” She hated that she had to remind her mother of that. “She wants them. Let her keep them.”

 

“Well, you’re not getting new clothes, so you better get used to those. Sara, give your sister her clothes back.”

 

“But… but… she said for keeps,” she muttered, clutching the unicorn shirt tightly.

 

Dinah turned back to her eldest daughter. “See what you’ve done? You upset your sister.” She sighed heavily and glanced between the girls again. “There is nothing wrong with unicorns, sweetheart. You liked them before.”

 

“I wasn’t 11 before.” Mothers really didn’t know anything.

 

Her mom sighed heavily. “Fine! You can get a few new shirts, but that is it. I’ll go by the mall after work tomorrow.”

 

Laurel crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “I have to go with you.”

 

“Fine! You can come with me, but you better behave.”

 

Laurel nodded. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

 

Her mother sighed again and looked back toward her younger daughter. “At least we don’t have to buy Sara clothes now,” she muttered, shaking her head.

 

“Thanks Mom,” Laurel said, “You’re the best.”

 

Her mom shook her head again as she left her daughters alone.

 

Laurel watched her go before turning back to her sister. Sara was digging through the pile of clothes, looking at them all. “For keeps?” she asked again, holding up a light blue shirt covered in butterflies.

 

“Definitely,” Laurel nodded.

 

Sara smiled at her again as she continued to look through what her sister had given her. Laurel figured at least something good had come from her mother’s misadventure in buying her new school clothes. At least her sister enjoyed them. That was better than nothing.


End file.
